Kamu
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Kamu manusia yang sedang jatuh hati dan aku manusia yang sedang patah hati. Kamu yang dadamu dipenuhi bunga-bunga asmara dan aku yang dadaku membusuk dipenuhi kalimat cinta yang tak pernah terucap, tersampaikan pada si penerima.Kamu. "Apa yang Naruto-kun suka darinya?"/"Dia membuatku nyaman. Dan itu cukup."/Naruto-kun ditolak"/"Beri aku waktu lima menit."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Uchiha no Aiko

Kamu

.

.

.

Konon laki-laki yang baik adalah yang selalu mengucapkan _Oyasuminasai _ kepada kekasihnya setiap malam. Atau yang menggandeng tangan pacarnya ketika sedang mengantri membeli tiket film di bioskop. Namun, laki-laki yang lebih baik adalah yang tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tidur, tapi selalu ada jika dibutuhkan. Tidak pernah menggandeng tangan pacarnya tapi jago membuat pacarnya tersenyum. Bisa membuat nyaman, meski tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan kontak fisik yang terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu kamu tipe yang mana. Tiga tahun aku mengenalmu. Aku belum pernah sekalipun mendapat pesan pengantar tidur darimu selain pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan rumah apa yang besok harus dikumpulkan. Atau curhatanmu tentang Sensei mana yang kamu sebali setiap hari. Aku juga tidak yakin, kamu akan menggandeng atau memelukku saat kita mengantri tiket di bioskop. Karena seumur-umur aku belum pernah mendapat tawaranmu untuk nonton bersama.

"Aku tidak suka nonoton film. Mata tidak kuat nonton dengan layar besar dan cahaya gelap." akumu melihat antrian panjang manusia seperti ular yang tak pernah habis kepala dan ekornya dari balik kaca transparan. Hari ini hari sabtu. Kamu mati-matian mengajakku untuk pergi ke mall. Lalu kita berakhir di salah satu meja restoran cepat saji, melihat orang seliweran keluar masuk pintu bioskop.

"Kamu suka nonton?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka membaca buku."

Kamu terbahak dan mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Percaya, deh. Yang dapat juara satu se SMA Konoha. Ditambah lagi yang ketrima SMPTN di Universitas Suna. Tahu begitu setiap hari pas UTS atau UAS aku kerumahmu."

"Untuk belajar?"

"Bukan, buat contekan." Tawamu belumlah usai. Dan kamu berlonjak ketika hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kamu mengambil sebuah _paper bag _ mini dari dalam tas. Lalu mengahamparkan isinya.

"Tadi sebelum kamu datang aku mampir ke toko aksesoris. Menurutmu, bagusan yang mana, yang pink atau yang putih?"

Kamu terlalu berseri-seri saat bertanya. Membuatku gugup melebihi kegugupanku untuk memilih jawaban dalam ujian kelulusan. "Yang manapun boleh. Semuanya bagus. Naruto-kun sendiri suka yang mana?"

"Loh, aku, kan yang tanya. Kok malah tanya balik."

"Semuanya bagus."

"Enggak bisa. Pokoknya pilih salah satu."

"Putih."

Kamu tersenyum. Aku hafal betul sikapmu yang tidak pernah menyerah, dan aku tidak ingin membuat malammu yang indah ini menjadi bad mood cuma karena aku yang tidak bisa memilih warna. Kamu memasukkan kedua jepitan rambut berbentuk Tie Bow tersebut kembali dalam tas, bersamaan datang nya pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kalau aku ngapel, menurutmu, enaknya datang jam berapa?"

"Jam berapapun bisa di sesuaikan. Asal jangan terlalu pulang malam. Dan jangan lupa sapa dengan ramah dan hormati siapapun yang lebih tua di sana."

"Kalau baju. Aku cocoknya pakai yang mana? Tidak mungkin aku pakai yang model begini, kan?" kamu menunjuk kaos Rock Star, celana belel serta sneaker butut favoritmu. Perpaduan busana yang kamu akui sebagai pakaian ternyaman sejagat raya ketimbang tempat tidurmu sendiri. Dan mendengarmu rela repot-repot menggadaikan kenyamanan hanya untuk acara kencan satu atau dua jam yang kamu idam-idamkan, sekejap membuatku beranggapan bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar untuk acara lepas rindu kangen saja. Kamu serius ingin tampil beda.

"Aku suka Flanel Naruto-kun."

"Baju kotak-kotak yang aku pakai datang pensi kemaren?"

Aku mengangguk. Kamu terlihat berpikir mencoba mencari tahu apa bagusnya baju itu? Apa istimewanya? Tapi kamu lebih tertarik untuk melempar pertanyaan berikutnya sebelum benar-benar menemukan jawabannya.

"Kira-kira bawa bunga, nggak?"

"Memang cewek yang disukai Naruto-kun suka bunga?"

Kamu mengangguk. "Bunga Bank. Mungkin." lalu tergelak.

Besok kamu bilang akan menembak cewek yang kamu suka. Kamu berjanji kalau kamu diterima kamu akan mentratirku makan. Tapi kalau kamu ditolak kamu juga tetap mentraktirku makan. Berjaga-jaga kalau seandainya sehabis ditolak kamu keluar dari rumahnya dengan hati yang tak utuh lalu lupa cara tersenyum, atau bermutasi jadi setan yang punya dua tanduk di kepala sekalipun setidaknya kamu sudah menepati janjimu.

Dari semua kasta teman yang kamu miliki, teman sekelas, teman sekolah, teman band, teman komunitas, dan teman Sosmedmu yang seabrek, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasakan pajak jadian yang lebih cepat sehari ini. Aku merasa tersanjung mendengar. Tapi juga ingin lari begitu saja dari meja ini jika aku bisa. Asal kamu tahu, sepaket besar menu ayam goreng, minuman dilengkapi kentang goreng dan es krim tentu jauh dari harga setimpal untuk bisa mengobati hatiku yang sedang merana.

"Aku mau nembak cewek ini."

Aku teringat ungkapmu seusai turun dari panggung pensi dua minggu lalu sehabis acara kelulusan SMA kita. Aku ingat betul wajah berkeringatmu sehabis memainkan gitar listrik, dan buru- buru menghambur ke arahku setelah lagu usai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku diam. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku kamu terus bercerita.

"Aku sudah suka sama dia sejak dulu. Aku nggak tahu, dia juga suka aku atau enggak. Yang jelas ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk memberitahunya." arahan matamu tak tentu. Dan arahan mataku tertumbuk pada segerombolan gadis cheers yang sedang briefing di sebelah panggung pensi. Aku menerka-nerka, dari semua gadis cantik disekolah ini mana yang sekiranya menarik hatimu. Mana diantara mereka yang merebut posisi cinta pertamamu?

"Apa yang membuat Naruto-kun suka padanya?" sekuat tenaga aku mencoba merespon. Sembari sibuk memainkan gitar akustik yang kamu comot dari bangku sebelah. Kamu menggeleng;

"Nggak tahu. Menurutku, sih, cinta tidak butuh alasan. Yang jelas, dia bisa bikin aku nyaman. Dan itu cukup." Kemudian kamu bergumam, memainkan sepenggal lagu dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Aku hanyut dalam lagu cintamu. Lalu menangis tiga hari tiga malam berturut-turut dalam kamar setelah hari itu.

Aku mengaku, kamu membuat hidupku lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Aku yang kutu buku dan sulit berteman dan kamu cowok _extrovert_ yang punya segudang kenalan. Kamu memang lemah dalam pelajaran tapi unggul dalam olahraga dan kesenian. Dan bagiku itu lebih menguntungkan ketimbang aku yang cuma jago menghafal teks buku dan angka-angka logaritma. Namun tidak semua orang punya pikiran sejalur, kan?

Pertemuan awal kita dimulai dari aku yang mendapat juara satu di kelas dan kamu yang mendapat nilai terjelek satu sekolah. Wali kelas memintaku untuk membimbingmu belajar. Cerita klasik bagai _storyline_ manga_ Shoujo_ pun berkembang. Kita sering mengerjakan PR bareng diperpustakaan. Aku yang sering kamu ajak nonton pertandingan basketmu di lapangan. Kamu sering curhat dengan banyak pilihan cerita dan pengalaman. Dari teman kamu yang gila ngegame sampai teman ngebandmu yang lupa menutup resleting saat manggung. Gelar sebagai soulmatemu pun kamu sematkan padaku karena aku selalu bisa menjadi pendengar terbaik dari cerita-cerita fantastismu. Dan aku menobatkanmu sebagai cowok tersabar yang mau mendengarkan cerita-cerita basiku yang selalu terpusat pada buku pelajaran. Meski sering kutemukan kepalamu terkulai di atas meja perpustakaan dengan pensil masih menempel di tangan, tapi kamu tidak pernah absen mendengarkan.

"Doakan, ya. Semoga aku diterima besok." ucapmu, dipenghujung acara traktiranmu.

"Tentu. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang menerima pita yang Naruto-kun belikan."

Kamu mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu wajahmu berubah sedikit muram, "Sorry, tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu besok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada Tou-san sama Nii-san yang mengantar."

"Oke. Kalau begitu jangan lupa kabari kalau sudah sampai di Suna."

Aku menyetujui. Acara penembakan yang kamu akui sudah direncanakan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Acara makan malam terakhir kita yang kamu sponsori atas nama pajak jadian sehingga bisa leluasa kamu monopoli sebagai acara tanya jawab bertajuk rencana kencan idamanmu. Kamu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Dan bagaimana bisa, aku mensabotase moment sakral itu dengan keberangkatanku menuntut ilmu ke kota lain. Meski aku ingin. Aku tidak akan mengintrupsi. Aku sadar diri.

Kamu manusia yang sedang jatuh hati dan aku manusia yang sedang patah hati. Kamu yang dadanya dipenuhi bunga-bunga asmara. Dan aku yang dadaku membusuk dipenuhi ribuan kalimat cinta yang tidak pernah sekalipun bisa keluar dari rongga mulut. Terucap lewat bibir, dan berlabuh pada sang penerima.

Kamu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya aku sudah siap di bandara dengan satu traveler bag dan satu rangsel dipunggung. Cuma sedikit barang yang aku bawa langsung karena sisanya sudah dikirim Neji-nii ke Suna tiga hari sebelumnya. Sepupuku yang satu itu bahkan rela ijin seminggu dari Kuliah Kerja Nyatanya di kota Otto. Secara sukarela menjadi panitia kepindahanku sebagai mahasiswa baru di kota Suna.

"Aku sudah masukkan kamus digital dan kamus _Oxford_ ke dalam tasmu. Tapi saranku kalau ingin cepat menghafal Vocabularry dalam bahasa Inggris, banyak-banyak pakai kamus manual. Hasilnya lebih nancap di kepala. Belajar yang rajin. Nanti sehabis KKN aku tengok dua minggu sekali kesana." selama tinggal di sini Neji-nii sudah mirip ayah ke dua bagiku. Masuk jurusan Bahasa asing juga atas idenya. Dan dia adalah orang yang paling bangga ketika tahu aku diterima di universitas Negri favoritnya. Meski bawel. Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ceramahnya pasti sangat kurindukan di Suna.

Dan ayahku. Beliau bukanlah orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan secara frontal. Ketimbang membrondongiku dengan kalimat wejangan, dia lebih suka memberikan satu kalimat pamungkas yang membesarkan hati.

"Tou-san bangga padamu. Jaga diri baik-baik."

Aku dan keluarga kecilku. Berkumpul di terminal satu. Sebelum berbalik, ku berikan senyum termanis untuk mereka ingat bahwa aku pergi dengan semangat. Untuk hari ini dan empat tahun ke depan.

Dan lima meter sebelum kakiku menginjak gerbang check in, tanganku di sambar seseorang. Spontan aku berbalik dan melihat kamu yang menderu napas. Rambut pirangmu yang lepek dan berkeringat namun tetap tampan berbalut flanel berwarna coklat favoritku dan celana jeans yang masih kelihatan baru kamu beli. Bahkan saat aku menengok kebawah, aku tidak tahu kamu mencucinya sendiri atau melaundrinya, yang jelas Sneakermu yang biasanya kumal sekarang kelihatan cemerlang. Bersih tanpa noda debu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Naruto-kun ditolak?"

"Aku bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong beri aku waktu lima menit."

Dia menarik tanganku. Menggiringku kembali pada keluargaku yang terbengong-bengong. Namun kamu mencoba memperbaiki keadaan ini dengan memasang senyum terbaikmu pada sepupuku dan membungkuk begitu dalam pada ayahku.

Kamu lepas genggamanmu. Memberiku kode untuk menunggu dan melihatmu.

"Hiashi-San, saya ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Tanpa mengurangi kadar wajah tegas, kulihat ayah mempersilahkannya bicara.

"Saya tahu, saya masih muda. Masih belum pantas ngomong begini. Tapi saya serius. Saya janji akan belajar keras saat kuliah nanti. Saya akan mencari pekerjaan dan mempersiapkan hidup mapan. Saya ingin meminta ijin. Lima tahun lagi, saya ingin datang ke rumah anda dan melamar Hinata."

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan kami semua untuk kembali terbengong-bengong tersirep oleh ucapanmu. Tidak aku. Tidak Neji-nii juga tidak kamu sendiri yang berulang kali menyeka keringat dari pelipismu beserta getaran kecil di kedua tanganmu. Kamu gugup begitu juga dengan aku. Tanpa menyentuh tanganmu sekalipun aku bisa merasakan seberapa dingin suhu kulitmu. Tentu sedingin suhu kulitku sendiri. Sebelum ucapanmu berhasil membuat kita berdua kompak terkena hipotermia ayahku kembali bicara.

"Kamu serius dengan apa yang kamu bilang?"

"Serius."

"Kalau begitu, lima tahun lagi, saya tunggu kamu di rumah saya. Dan buktikan semua ucapanmu."

Kamu membungkuk-bungkuk berterima kasih, lalu berjalan ke arahku dengan cengiran lebar. Tolong jangan bilang ini efek kamu ditolak gadis itu dan kamu berubah menjadi gila. Lalu mengkudeta acara keberangkatanku, mengubahnya menjadi drama telenovela. Aku lebih suka kamu keluar tanduk di kepala ketimbang kamu melampiaskan kekecewaanmu dengan mempermainkan keluargaku.

Kamu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku dan memberikannya padaku. Saat ku buka, jepitan Tie Bow itu sudah bertengger anggun di dalamnya. Warnanya putih.

"Seperti warna pilihanmu. Dan seperti harapanmu. Aku juga berharap bahwa orang yang menerima kadoku akan menerimanya dengan hati gembira."

Kamu menggeleng. "Sorry, aku baru bilang sekarang. Aku cuma merasa kalau aku tidak bilang sekarang selamanya pasti juga tidak akan bisa. Dan sekarang aku cuma berharap kamu mau nerima aku. Karena kalo enggak, pasti aku sangat malu karena sudah terlalu Pede melamarmu sebelum menembakmu."

Cuma derai air mata yang muncul di sudut mataku berikutnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya titik balik atas pertanyaan lawasku tentang kamu. Tentang kamu, laki-laki bertipe baik atau lebih baik. Kamu yang tidak pernah memberikan ucapan selamat tidur tapi selalu ada dimanapun aku ada. Tiga tahun. Kita melewati semua waktu di sekolah dan saling berbagi cerita bersama. Kamu tidak pernah menggandengku masuk ke bioskop, menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa aku orang yang kamu sayang tapi langsung melamar pada ayahku dan mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai calon suamiku di masa depan. Kamu tipe yang ke dua.

"Jadi, bagaimana, kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Aku cuma punya satu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Kudedikasikan jawabanku agar kamu pulang dengan hati yang utuh. Senyum sama secerah mentari. Dan bukan tanduk di kepala, melainkan sebuah sayap indah yang kumetamorfosiskan menjadi sebuah pelukan. Agar kamu terus ingat momen ini. Waktu dimana aku menabrak badanmu. Merengkuhmu dengan sangat erat dan membisikkan jawaban di telingamu.

.

.

.

.

"Ya."

.

.

.

**End**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Cuma oneshoot singkat. Fanfic pertama di tahun 2015. Semoga menghibur :D**

**Mind to review? **


End file.
